la vrai fin de beyblade
by izza-x23
Summary: FICT. refaite RÉSUMÉ: quelles que années après le dernier tournois... MERCI à ceux qui avait laissé des 'comment'


Published: 08-21-06

Refaite

**Histoire refaite, elle date de 2006 elle a été réécrite en 2009 en italique c'est ses penser. **_** Elle n'a plus aucun rapport avec l'ancienne**_

XOXO

Je vous déclare mari et femme

Voilà une phrase qu'attendait Tala avec impatience, et oui son mariage s'était déroulé sans difficultés, lui et Katia étaient enfin mariés. La cérémonie et le banquet de mariage s'étaient bien passer au grand étonnement du russe. Boris n'avait rien fait pour rendre le jour de mariage de Tala un jour de deuil.

Des années passèrent…… (17 plus précisément)

Tous avaient vieillie Tyson s'était marié avec Hillary, Rai quand à lui s'était mariés avec Mariam, Max lui avait épousé la petite fille de monsieur Dickenson et même Kai s'était marié.

La vraie Histoire commence ici

Chez Tala, devant la fenêtre

(conversation entre un père et son fils)

.

''Papa c'est quand que maman va arriver, demanda le petit Sergei, en tirant le chandail de son père''

''Je ne sais pas, mon chou.''

''J'ai faim, j'espère qu'elle venir avec de la nourriture. ''

Tout en déposant son cellulaire dans sa poche, le rouquin dit à son fils ''Moi si j'étais toi je n'espérais pas trop là-dessus, dit Tala à son fils, je viens de l'appeler et elle a dit qu'elle ne sera pas là pour le soupé, elle doit remplacer quel qu'un au travaille''

L'ancien capitaine des démolition boys en avait marre que sa femme soit toujours absente ou en retard. Cela faisait plus de un an qu'elle s'absentait souvent, il ne la voyait près que plus.

''Papa qu'es que tu fais pourquoi tu fais mes ton manteau, dit son fils qui lui ressemblait comme deux goutes d'eaux''

''Je m'en vais chercher votre mère, toi tu va chez tonton Kai. Là-bas, tu te tiens calme durant mon absence n'oublie pas tu es plus vieux que les enfants à Kai donc montre l'exemple''

Le père de famille plaça son fils dans son siège d'enfant et démarra sa Cadillac argentée. Après avoir déposé son fils, il parti en direction du centre de centre de rééducation, car ses la que travaillait sa femme. Il n'avait jamais voulu que sa femme travail car après tout, le russe avait assez argent pour que lui et sa famille n'ait jamais à travailler, mais Kate se plainais de s'ennuyer à la maison. Comme il l'aimait de tout son cœur et parce qu'il là voulait heureuse, il résigna à la laisser travailler. Cela 3 ans qu'elle travaillait au centre tout ce passait bien, mais les depuis douze derniers mois…les choses avait changées.

Au centre, devant la secrétaire

''À bonsoir monsieur Ivanov c'est pour quoi ?, demanda la petite secrétaire''

''Et bien Sandy, Je suis venu pour parlé à ma femme, est ce qu'elle est là''

'' Katia est partie, répondit la secrétaire. Il y a 2 heures, elle a fini de travailler tout les jours à 5 heures depuis 1 ans. Vous ne le saviez pas?

''Eu…. Oui je le savais…, j'avais juste oublié _je me demande ou ce qu'elle est?_ Ok merci bye''

En sortant du centre, L'homme de 35 ans se senti trahi, car cela faisait 1 ans que Kate finissais son travail à 5 heure, pourtant elle revenait à la maison vers 8 heures. Il se demandait ceux que faisait sa femme tout les jours entre 5 et 8 heures, mais il ne se tortura pas longtemps avec ses questions car il avait juste tourné le coin de rue lorsqu'il vu sa femme avec un autre homme, assis sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. Il avait à peu près le même âge que lui. Le deux se tenaient les mains et se souriaient. Tala eu un soudain envie d'aller se battre cette homme et sa femme mais il entendit une voix qu'il le ramena sur terre.

''C'est chien, je n'étais pas sur que s'étais elle alors je suis resté pour être sur. À voir ta face c'est elle et tu ne le savais pas.''

''Qu'es que tu fais la spencer ?''

''Moi rien…Alors tu va te venger. Personne ne fait cela a un démolition boy''

''Ferme la !''

''Voila, c'est la bonne attitude, si tu ne peux pas avoir ta femme à toi tout seul et bien personne ne l'aura''

''Je… je… ne sais pas si tu as raison spencer, après tout c'est la mère de mon fils''

''C'est une des pire excuse que j'ai entendu de ma vie, si tu veux continuer de vivre ainsi c'est ton problème. En tout qu'à moi je m'en vais''

Tala était maintenant chez lui. Il était seul. Il attendait que son épouse revienne pour entendre sa version de fait.

Il était 9 heures moins dix quand elle vient. Il pleuvait. Tala s'était endormis sur la chaise du salon avec une bouteille de vodka presque vide en main. Le bruit de la porte l'avait réveillé.

Elle lui dit :''désolé chérie, je t'ai réveillé''

''Ou était tu ? Dit Tala d'un ton sec''

'' J'étais au travail…je te l'ai dit au téléphone, bégaya Katia '

'' Je suis allé à ton travaille, s'écria le rouquin, il mon dit que tu n'étais pas là ensuite je t'ai vu su une terrasse avec un homme''

Le visage de Katia devint blanc. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

''Ton silence explique beaucoup de chose, comment tu as pu me faire ça à moi ! Après tout ce que j'ai fais et abandonné pour toi, hurla Tala en de levant, comment à tu pu faire ça.''

'' Encore une fois tu ne pense qu'à toi, dit Katia en pleurant, TU voulais un enfant, TU voulais que je reste à la maison, Tu voulais qu'on s'installe au Japon. MOI je ne voilais aucunes de ces choses et encore aujourd'hui je n'en veux pas. Tala, je te quitte et je te laisse la garde de Sergei. ''

Katia montais part quatre les escaliers de la maison pour ce rendre à leur chambre afin de prendre ses affaires.

Tala lui s'était rassit, il ne comprenait rien. Il n'était pas égoïste. Il avait fait tout ça pour elle pour qu'elle soit heureuse mais à la lumière des actions de cette femme il s'était trompé.

Il était encore dans sa bulle quand elle descendit.

'' Adieux, Tala. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas prendre une des tes précieuses autos. Je vais prendre la mienne''

''Elle est au garage''

'' Alors je vais prendre le bus''

'' Il pleut… prend la Lamborghini, pas besoin de la ramené''

Elle parti, Tala la regardait par la fenêtre. Dehors c'était le déluge, Elle démarra la voiture en vitesse et partir… pour de bon

Tala ne lui avait pas dit mais les freins de cette voiture avait un problème. Elle l'aurait su si elle avait été plus souvent à la maison.

Il appela son fils qui dormait chez Kai pour savoir si tout allait bien. Maintenant il était tout les deux seuls au monde. Katia avait heurté un arbre et était morte sur le coup sa tête s'était fendu en deux, elle était méconnaissable.

Il avait eu une enquête policière, mais elle n'avait mené à rien. Tala étais libre comme l'air

Voilà la fin j'espère que vous avez aimé

C'est une histoire refaite - elle n'a plus aucun rapport avec l'ancienne

J'aimerais remercier luna115 . et KasumiCho qui avait laissé un review dans la vielle version car vos bon **Reviews **mon aider à refaire l'histoire.

Review plz


End file.
